桌上遊戲列表
This is a list of board games.這是棋盤遊戲的列表。 This page classifies board games according to the concerns which might be uppermost for someone organizing a gaming event or party.該頁面根據組織遊戲事件或聚會的人可能最關注的問題對棋盤遊戲進行分類。 See the article on game classification for other alternatives, or see Category:Board games for a list of board game articles.有關其他替代方案，請參閱遊戲分類上的文章，或參閱類別：棋盤遊戲獲取棋盤遊戲文章列表。 Single-player board games Some board games have solo variants, like Arkham Horror and Agricola. 單人棋盤遊戲 有些棋盤遊戲有單獨的變種，如Arkham Horror和 Agricola。 Others are specifically designed for one player.其他是專為一名球員設計的。 Two-player abstract strategy games In abstract strategy games, players know the entire game state at all times, and random generators such as dice are not used. * 埋伏！ * B-17，天空女王}} 雙人抽象策略遊戲 在[抽象策略遊戲 ]] s，玩家隨時都知道整個遊戲狀態，並且不使用骰子等隨機發生器。 Two-player games Multi-player elimination games Participants are typically eliminated before game end. rd game）| Master Mind]] [匹配遊戲 * Nine Men's Morris * Obsession Onyx [操作 （遊戲）|操作]] * Ouk Chatrang（柬埔寨象棋）* 拼湊 * 高原 PÜNCT * Quarto Qwirkle * Rithmomachy * Sáhkku * 聖托里尼 * Scrabble * Sector 41 * Senet *京都的陰影* Shatar（蒙古國際象棋）* Shatranj（波斯國際象棋，世界原棋）* Shogi（日本像棋） * 西蒙 * Sittuyin（緬甸國際象棋）* Skip bo * Space Hulk * Stratego * Sugoroku * TaYü * Tâb * Tablut * Tantrix * Tao Long * Twilight Struggle * Wari * Wooper * Xiangqi（中國象棋）* YINSH * ZÈRTZ * Zingo！}} 多玩家消除遊戲 參與者通常在遊戲結束前被淘汰。 European race games 歐洲比賽 Multiplayer games without elimination Everyone can play along to the end. * 卡塔赫納 * 雞茶茶茶 * 公式Dé * 鵝的遊戲 * 野兔和烏龜 * [密西西比女王 （棋盤遊戲）|密西西比女王]] * 變形金剛}} 多人遊戲沒有消除 每個人都可以一直玩到最後。 These games are especially suited for mixed play with adults and children.這些遊戲特別適合與成人和兒童混合玩耍。 Economics and strategy games Games involving scarce resources and strategy. （遊戲）|時間到了！]] * 最高機密間諜 * 托雷斯 Totopoly * Traur to Telluride * TransAmerica * Trivia Crack * Trivial Pursuit * 麻煩 [Twilight Imperium * Twin Tin Bots * [Ubongo ]] Upwords * 消失的星球 * Vinci * Yahtzee * Yut * Zombies !!! * [ Zoophoria]}} 經濟學和策略遊戲 遊戲涉及稀缺資源和戰略。 Games of physical skill Coordination, finesse, or other physical skills are necessary. * 獲取 * 戰艦 [Glasnost遊戲 * [軍團遊戲 |軍政府]] Kolejka * [ København] * 大富翁 電網 * 銀河爭霸 *為銀河而戰* 風險 * 風險2210公元 * 多重宇宙的哨兵 * 蹲伏 * 卡特頓定居者 * [乘車票（棋盤遊戲） |乘車票]]}} 身體技能遊戲 協調，技巧或其他身體技能是必要的。 Also known as dexterity games.也稱為靈巧遊戲。 Children's games The rules are easy to learn and the outcome is mostly or entirely due to chance. * Blockhead！ * Buckaroo * 格拉納達營地 * Carrom * Chapayev [Crokinole * [ Wars] * Gnip Gnop * Hungry Hungry Hippos * Jenga * Kerplunk * Krazy Maze *讓'n'休息* 操作 完美 極性 *犀牛英雄* Subbuteo * Twister * Villa Paletti}} 兒童遊戲 這些規則很容易學習，結果大部分或全部都是偶然的。 Cooperative games Cooperative games in which all players need to work together to win. （遊戲）|對不起！]] * 空間跳 * Wiggily叔叔}} 合作遊戲 合作遊戲所有玩家需要的共同努力贏得勝利。 Gaming systems These are sets that can be used to play multiple games. * 阿卡姆恐怖 * 太空堡壘卡拉狄加：棋盤遊戲 * 在山上的房子背叛 * 城堡恐慌 * 閃點 *禁止沙漠* 紫禁城 * 自由：地下鐵路 * Hanabi * Hotshot * [指環王 ] * Pandemic * 多重宇宙的哨兵 * 卡米洛特的陰影 * 空間警報 * 精神島 * [X-COM ]]}} 遊戲系統 這些是可以用來玩多個遊戲的集合。 See also *Game of the Year *Games 100 *List of board wargames *List of Japanese board games *List of mancala games *List of board game publishers *List of game manufacturers *List of cross and circle games External links *Board Game Geek *Boardgames.org *A Zen Guide to Board Games *Gamerate Game database Board games * * Flibbix * Hanafuda * Icehouse pieces * 巨石陣}} 參見 * 年度最佳遊戲 * 遊戲100 * 棋盤遊戲名單 * 日本棋盤遊戲列表 * mancala遊戲列表 * 棋盤遊戲發行商名單 * [遊戲廠商列表 ] * 交叉和圈子遊戲列表 外部鏈接 * http://www.boardgamegeek.com棋盤遊戲極客 * Boardgames.org * [ http://zenseeker.net/BoardGames/棋盤遊戲的禪宗指南] * http://gamerate.net/board-card/遊戲數據遊戲數據庫 棋盤遊戲 *